


Incurably Criminal Boys

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco learns something about Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incurably Criminal Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"

"St. Brutus' Secure Center For Incurably Criminal Boys?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Yep."

"And why do your Aunt and Uncle say they send you there?"

"They hate me. They'd rather have people think that I'm a criminal and mentally unbalanced than think that I can do magic." Harry skipped a rock on the lake.

"They're insane."

"Pretty much." Harry grinned and tossed another rock. "It's okay though. This is the last summer I have to go back. Before I leave I think I'll visit all the neighbors and tell them that I'm marrying a boy from my school. Uncle Vernon'll die."


End file.
